A Team
by AJ Maxima
Summary: That awkward moment when you're the daughter of a prostitute… That awkward moment when the father of the boy you like is one of your mother's regulars… SOKAI {slow romance} [Will be rated M for later chapters]
1. An Act of Kindness

**Chapter 1: An Act of Kindness**

 _It can make all the difference in a fragile life._

The day started out the same, no breakfast to be made, lingering anxiety, and blue eyes that gazed inside each white cabinet in search of something to calm an alerting stomach. Those eyes became despondent when all Kairi found was a phone number scribbled on a scrap of white paper. It must've been from one of her mother's clients.

Kairi lowered her head, her crimson hair falling forward past her shoulders, and her body began to shake the more she fought back tears. A quiet sob escaped her while she sucked in her bottom lip, and her right hand remained on the cabinet door, clawing it the more she trembled.

A low sigh escaped her lips, and Kairi found herself feeling a headache of some sorts forming. She hadn't eaten in days, and she was hoping she didn't look as thin as she assumed herself to be. For that reason alone, she had dreaded looking in the bathroom mirror that morning, and she opted on just throwing on a pair of blue jeans and a light pink shirt—the only clothing she owned. Still, it wasn't enough to hide her small frame.

She needed to eat.

Her mother had left the unfurnished apartment hours earlier, prepared to try and gather something to compensate for the overdue bills, and Kairi grabbed her blue backpack, noticing the several holes on each side.

 _It's really worn out_ , she thought. They were damaged just as much as her white shoes were at the back of the soles…

The time to purchase new accessories had arisen, but Kairi definitely didn't want her mother to add that to her list of things to buy—not when her job was risky business. Besides, after factoring in the legal consequences, the shady clients, and the possibility that no one wanted to do business with her that night, there was no guarantee that her mother would make it home every night.

Trudging over the beige carpet, Kairi headed for the front door, feeling as empty as the temporary home in which she dwelled. Upon opening it, an embarrassing pink notification of eviction had been taped on the other side. Kairi felt her cheeks getting hot as she tore the paper off with her frail fingers, crumbled it, and threw the wad inside.

Today would end like most days, sheer devastation.

On the other side of Radiant Garden—in a gated community that wasn't the slum section of the large city—Cloud Strife was holding his baby brother, Ventus, who was no more than a year old, while his mother handed him the keys to her minivan.

The high school senior took them with a grimace. "Really mom?" he quietly asked, voice rising the more she ascended up the stairs. "The _minivan_?!" He shut his right eye and leaned back when Ventus decided to touch his face. At least it hadn't been his spiky hair that time.

"You can't take a baby to daycare on a motorcycle!" Mrs. Strife called, a teasing tone in her voice.

"Can't dad take the three of them?!"

"He left early, dear!"

 _Again?_ Cloud thought. _He doesn't have to be at work until eight…_

The twins, both sophomores, raced each other downstairs, their hair flailing about during the rush. All of the Strife brothers had spiky, blond hair, except Sora, who had a chestnut shade. They all shared the same eye color, though, and their choice of attire was… questionable.

"Still wearing black, huh?" Roxas asked as he approached Cloud. He shuffled his gray backpack on, giving his older brother a smirk as he placed his skateboard under his right arm. "You realize you look like a cutter, right?" Roxas wore gray jeans and a white shirt with dark sneakers to compliment his signature look.

"Says the wannabe skater," Cloud retorted, poking the center of the teen's forehead with his thumb. "You actually look like you can use that thing, for once."

Sora, who had stopped at the bottom of the stairs to place his blitzball in his dark backpack, was wearing a red and black outfit with matching sneakers. He resembled the epitome of a school jock. "You two are always picking on each other," he said. He was frowning. "That's not nice."

"Nawt ice!" Ventus chirped, clapping at the idea. His first word had been _Sora_ , and he'd made it a point to mimic the teen whenever given the opportunity.

Sora chuckled and placed his backpack on, heading over to the delicate one year old. He reached for Ventus at the same time the child extended his chubby hands. "Hey buddy!" Sora cooed. He carefully lifted Ventus out of Cloud's right arm, placing a few kisses on the child's cheek, and earning a welcoming sound from the tiny tot. "He's _so_ cute."

"You say that every morning," Roxas spoke up.

"I mean it every morning," Sora said, making faces to amuse the child.

Roxas placed his index finger in Ventus' hand, and when Ventus wrapped his petite fingers around Roxas' normal sized one, Roxas leaned forward, placing a quick peck on the digits. The three brothers couldn't help but coo as a wide smile grew on Ventus' face.

Cloud tore his head away from the adorable sight, glancing at the large clock on the vibrant, blue wall. "We need to head out. We're gonna be late."

With a nod, they all paced through the large foyer, their shoes making small thumps along the polished wooden floor. It wasn't until Cloud's hand touched the glass knob that he ran back towards the large kitchen area, muttering something about 'the baby bag.'

When he returned, red bag in hand, he motioned for his younger siblings to exit. "Let's go."

* * *

"Can't we skip school today?" Roxas asked from the passenger's seat once they'd dropped Ventus off.

Cloud shook his head as he pulled into the parking lot of Enix High School. "I gave you a freebie with me and Zack last week. You're not skipping again."

Roxas groaned as he gazed out the window. "But Seifer—"

"Do you want me to kick his ass?" Cloud spoke up. "I'm not gonna have you come home with a bloody lip again. Say the word and it's done."

Sora wasn't keen on violence. "Can't you two talk it out first?" He blushed when his two brothers gave him an 'are you serious?' type of look. "It was just a suggestion…"

Roxas sighed, scratching the top of his head as Cloud parked the car. "I want to handle this on my own…" As usual…

Cloud was grimacing at the thought, knowing he'd take matters into his own hands if either one of his brothers came home looking the way Roxas had a few weeks ago. "Right…" That was code for 'I'm kicking his ass later.'

They all exited the vehicle and the twins were eager to go their separate ways to greet their friends. "Hey," Cloud called.

They paused mid-step.

"Lunch money," Cloud said, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. "Mom said to give you this." He pulled out two fives and gave one to each of them. School lunch wasn't expensive, but due to public health concerns, lunches weren't very filling; they were quite small, so the twins always found themselves buying extra.

Cloud stayed beside his car after they gave him a quick thanks and rushed off. He'd been scoping the area for Seifer while watching his younger brothers interact as his best friend approached him.

"Another crazy morning?" Zack asked. Sora had run over to Tidus, talking animatedly about blitzball tryouts, and Riku came over to them soon after.

"He left early again," Cloud stated. "And he's probably with _her_ …" Roxas had made it over to Hayner and Pence, with Olette and Namine walking nearby.

"Do Sora and Roxas know?"

"I'm not sure I should tell them… I don't think Roxas would freak out as much as Sora, though." Sora was sensitive on the subject of their parents, and Cloud knew he'd be crushed at the news.

Said teen was laughing at a Tidus, who'd slipped on the dewy grass in an attempt to strike up a conversation with Selphie. "Real smooth," he said.

His tanned, blond friend was rubbing the sore spot on the back of his neck, wincing as he sat up. "Hey, we can't all look as cool as Riku."

The silver haired teen smirked, folding his arms. "I'm not cool," he said in a reserved tone. "But if it comes across that way, awesome."

Sora rolled his eyes, unsure of whether or not Riku was pretending to be unaware of how every girl ogled him. "Where's Wakka?"

Riku shrugged as they all sat on the school steps. "He should be here soon." His eyes scanned the crowd for him and he sighed when he saw Kairi approaching the campus.

Tidus followed his gaze and huffed at the sight. "I'm getting _really_ tired of the new girl wearing the same clothes," he commented.

Sora rolled his shoulders. "Maybe she doesn't have any more…"

"That's not our fault," Tidus retorted. "She looks like she hasn't eaten in months, too." He scoffed. "I know some pretty hot anorexic girls, but Kairi Alexa is beyond anorexic—and she's a three at best—four if she'd eat something."

Sora was pouting at his friend. "My mom taught me not to rate women by their looks."

"Well," Tidus said, glancing over at him. "What do you rate them by then?"

Sora flushed a deep shade of scarlet and gazed away. "Their heart," he murmured.

Tidus chuckled. " _Wow_ … you're really sappy, Sora—aw, seriously, don't take it like that. That's a good thing. You know I have no tact."

Sora peered over at Riku to see that he was nodding, and the three teens glanced back at Kairi. "Maybe we should help her," he said. "She looks starved."

"So does Namine," Tidus said.

Riku smacked Tidus on the back of the head, indifference on his face. "That's my cousin—and you _know_ she's going through issues."

"Yes, wasting food is 'going through issues,'" Tidus agreed with a nod. "Why not force feed her and strap her down until the food digests?"

Riku gave Tidus an odd stare. "…As creepy as that sounds, it just might work— _if_ my aunt's up to it."

As Kairi passed by them and into the school, Sora got a good look at her pale face. Her cheekbones were visible, and her skin gave her hollow shaped features, reminding him of a walking corpse. As she opened one of the double doors, ignoring the people who gossiped on her behalf, Sora noticed that her fingers resembled twigs.

It was daunting to witness.

"You interested in the Walking Dead, or what?" Tidus asked as the first bell rang.

Sora gave him a small glower. "You were right; you've got no tact whatsoever."

Tidus shrugged. "But that's what everybody else calls her."

" _Hey_!" Wakak said, waving as he ran over to them.

Sora took that as his moment to discreetly pace inside the school, following behind Kairi. Near the parking lot, Cloud and Zack were eyeing them with foreshadowing gazes.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to tell him?" Zack asked. He combed his hand through his dark spikes, his blue eyes appearing concerned.

Cloud shook his head. "It's not my place…" Then who's place was it?

Inside the building, Kairi had just reached her locker when Sora had walked up to her. "Hey there!" he said with a timid wave. His smile was as bright as his eyes, or so Kairi had been thinking. She'd really wished that they could've met under better circumstances, and she felt embarrassed when her stomach started to rumble.

 _Oh God_ , she thought. _Not in front of Sora… Does he think I'm a zombie, too?_

 _If it were me, I'd want someone to help me out_ , Sora thought. He'd only seen Kairi around campus a few times since she'd started attending last week, but it was only in random passing. They'd never spoken before, so he felt about as nervous as she looked when he took her hand and clasped it together. "I'm Sora Strife."

"K-Kairi A… Alexa," she said hoarsely. She wasn't used to speaking because no one ever bothered talking to her.

He unclasped their hands and stepped back, grinning at her when she recognized what he'd left in her palm. "I'm not asking for anything in return," he spoke up. "So don't even think about paying me back."

"B-but—?"

"Promise," he said.

She gulped, peering down at her hand. "I…" Blue eyes gazed back up at him. "I promise…"

The bell rang again and Sora started to walk away. "I've gotta go, but take care. Okay, Kairi?"

The statement made Kairi flush, and she was at a loss for words. All she could do was gaze, flabbergasted when Sora even gave her a quick wave as he hurried to class.

Onlookers gave her curious glances as she turned to face her locker, her cheeks burning.

When she was sure that her audience had left, due to being uninterested, she peered down at her palm again. Carefully, thin fingers unraveled to reveal printed, green paper. Five dollars, the same bill that had been given to Sora by Cloud earlier, now rested in her frail palm.

Her eyes began to fill with salty tears at the random act of kindness. Perhaps today wasn't going to be as devastating as she'd thought.

…

 **A/N:** I love Ed Sheeran, and his song  A Team just had me reminiscing about some times when I was younger (the good and the hellish). One in particular was getting evicted from our home (real life's a bitch sometimes). Also, the KH 2 ending when Sora and Kairi meet again, I was like, "yeah, I can add some canon elements in this!" That's what happens when you sit on your bed when you're supposed to be studying for that exam your evil professor is giving you tomorrow… I also wanted to make this chapter a light/dark contrast, in which you see a glimpse of both Kairi's and Sora's world and how different the lives of the upper middle class are compared to the destitute.

I'm eager to hear your opinions—so go ahead, judge me! I can take it. :) I'd love to have any one of those boxes below clicked.


	2. It's Not What I Bought, More Like Who

**Chapter 2: It's Not** _ **What**_ **I Bought, More Like** _ **Who**_ **...**

 _Buying another's life, even if the deed is consensual, still remains a crime when all is said and done_.

Frail fingers slid the cash into old, denim jeans, still feeling the tingling sensation on them from the casual encounter with Sora. That awkward moment her crush had approached and greeted her with his signature smile led Kairi to believe that she'd been hexed by Sora in some odd way. It felt as if she'd been paralyzed from the heart down—like the world had stopped just to try and brace her for that one moment… and in that moment, she remembered feeling a harsh rhythm move about in her abdominal region.

 _Sora makes my stomach hurt_ , she thought, touching her abdomen. _But it's… in a good way…?_

 _What am I saying?_ There wasn't a logical statement flooding her muddled thoughts, all thanks to the blue-eyed teen she'd just met.

Kairi touched the metal locker, hearing the tardy bell ring as she closed it in a sluggish movement. After twisting the spinner, and nodding to herself, she opted on skipping first period, knowing she wouldn't be missed. Her first class was biology, and she didn't think she had the willpower to sit beside Aqua, a junior, who she found to be the epitome of perfection. It was best to head to the bathroom, for fear of being degraded by her teacher, Professor Saix, and earning detention.

Professor Saix was a God-awful man, who relished in the discomfort of others.

During the entire walk to the restroom, Kairi was thinking about lunch. The thought of the large cafeteria had positioned itself at the forefront of her mind, even though she'd been eating alone since she first arrived. Her mouth began to water at the idea, and her steps slowed when she reached the white door, a female gender sign labeled with pink decal above it.

When Kairi entered, she hadn't expected a blond haired girl with blue eyes and a face that was similar to hers exiting one of the six stalls. She was dressed in a white dress with blue sandals and a drop of vomit stained her glossy, coral lips.

Namine's face reddened as she hurried to grab a paper towel from the black machine attached to the wall beside the sink counter. "What are you doing here, Walking Dead?" she asked. She began wiping the evidence of her bodily harm off her lips.

Kairi didn't know how to respond. She looked baffled. "It's a public…" She trailed off when Namine gave her a small frown, clearing her throat as she momentarily averted her gaze. "Restroom," she finished.

A stare down began, and Namine crossed her arms. Kairi wasn't sure whether to be frightened or to feel sorry for the girl. Both teens were skinny, but for different reasons. Kairi couldn't eat because of her financial situation, not because she wished to be as corpse-like as the models on the runways she would see advertised on Radiant Magazine. She was trying to live, not kill herself in some masochist fashion, like Namine was foolishly doing.

Eventually, Namine let out a long sigh. "…Please don't tell anyone," she begged. Only Riku, Tidus and Sora knew, and Riku had only told Sora. However, Tidus had found out by accident, and his revelation still contained multiple plot holes when he'd given Riku and Sora a play-by-play on how he'd discovered it.

Kairi slowly shook her head. "I…" Her head movement became faster. "I won't…"

"Thanks," Namine said, turning to lean against the marble sink counter. "You must think I'm pathetic, huh?" There was a timid softness in her now gentle tone, almost like a whisper, and Kairi found herself stepping forward to hear the teen better with each syllable.

Namine sounded like a sweetheart, despite the offensive persona Kairi had just witnessed…

Kairi crept up beside her, gazing at Namine through the mirror, and taking note that the girl was almost as frail as she was. "When did it start?" she asked. When a blond brow arched offensively, Kairi gulped and turned away, blushing. "The vomiting, I mean…?"

"Freshman year," Namine said. A solemn bitterness lingered in her soft tone.

Kairi simply nodded, not wanting to delve further into the sensitive subject. "…Your secret's safe with me."

Namine gave her a small, vulnerable smile. "I'm sorry for being bitchy to you before—and for calling you 'Walking Dead.'"

Kairi lifted both of her hands, waving them up in her defense. "No, it's—"

"It's not okay," Namine cut in. "Don't let people walk all over you."

Kairi awkwardly nodded, lowering her head. She didn't know what else to say to the girl, and she was sure they were going to be stuck in another awkward moment… until a gentle hand touched her shoulder. Blue met blue, and crimson eyebrows furrowed. "Is something wrong?"

"We both know why _I'm_ so skinny, but why're _you_?" Namine asked. "Do you…? Well, do you…?" She'd been implying if Kairi constantly stuck her finger down her throat, like she did.

Kairi was quick to shake her head, her cheeks turning as red as her hair. "Oh! No, I…" She paused, combing her hand through her long strands. "It's…" How does one discuss being broke without feeling uncomfortable?

"…Do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends?" Namine asked.

Kairi looked hesitant—overtly so—and she slowly shook her head. "I… Do your friends—?"

A loud giggle erupted from Namine, and she covered her mouth to control her laughter. "No, they don't waste food like me," she clarified. "They'd don't even know about it—and you've been sworn to secrecy um…" She paused, tilting her head. "What's your real name?"

"Kairi," the crimson haired teen answered. "Kairi Alexa."

Namine extended her hand. "Well, I'm Namine Nomura…" They shook hands. "So, you're ditching?"

Kairi nodded as they released palms, shrugging. "I couldn't handle biology today," she admitted.

Namine carefully took Kairi's hand, leading her new friend out of the bathroom. "Come with me."

"Where?"

"To a magical place," Namine said softly.

"...Disney World?"

"No… Well, yeah, but that's not the magical place we're headed to right now. Maybe some other time." Now, they were just going outside to the bleachers for first period.

* * *

During that lengthy amount of time spent on the bleachers, Namine had given Kairi a cereal bar to hold her off until lunchtime rolled around, and Kairi hadn't fully explained her financial situation. She'd come up with a roundabout route, by way of filtering to entire truth. She'd told Namine that her mother struggled to make ends meet with her underpaid job as a… _tenant_ who performed special services.

"And you can come over to my house after school," Namine said, flipping through her pink, touch-screen cell phone. "I've got some clothes that can fit you."

Kairi shook her head, opting not to become Namine's charity case. "No thanks." She nibbled on the cereal bar, hearing her stomach rumble in appreciation. _You're welcome_ , she thought.

"But you're _always_ wearing the same thing," Namine retorted. "Don't you want to look nice for once?" If Namine had known Kairi's entire situation, she'd of offered Kairi more than just clothes—making the idea of helping worse.

"I just want to live," Kairi answered, peering down at the track field below them. Runners in red shirts were starting their fourth lap on the blue tracks. "But I want to do that on my own," Kairi whispered, nodding to herself. Blue eyes glanced at Namine. "I don't want to be your charity case."

Namine slowly nodded, her hair bouncing the more she did the gesture. She'd grasped the concept. "Friends share things," Namine stated, sounding reasonable. "I'm not trying to make you a rags to riches story, Kairi…" _Maybe she's not used to people helping her._

Most wouldn't be if they were in Kairi's position.

Kairi actually smiled when the blond teen had spoken her name. She'd only ever heard it being uttered from a teacher's lips while she attended this school. "Thanks, Namine."

And they left it at that, an appreciative understanding lingering around them as they watched the track runners in silence.

* * *

When lunch had rolled around, Sora entered the large, beige cafeteria with Riku. They had just finished trigonometry, and Sora's brain was in Shutdown Mode while Riku's was on Autopilot.

"I can never function after Ms. Gainsborough's class," Sora whined. He huffed while his friend shook his head.

Riku gave him a barely there grin. "I'll tutor you if you need help."

Sora propped his arms behind his head as they maneuvered around the blue tables and unknown peers. "Thanks." The squeaks of their shoes, and the shoes of others, could be heard as they walked along the white, polished floor.

"Anytime," Riku assured him. Aqua eyes glanced at Sora when they stepped in the long line, and firm hands reached for an orange tray on the metal counter. "So… you spoke to Kairi?" It had sounded like a question, but it was more of a statement.

Sora paused before his fingers touched the tray he'd been reaching for, and he carefully tilted his head. "...How'd you know?"

"People talk," Riku said, shrugging. "What'd you say to her anyway?"

Sora was pouting, not wanting to be the main gossip. No wonder everyone was giving him the side eye. "Nothing really," he lied. He took the tray and placed it on the metal rack, moving down the food line with his friend.

"Why not ask her to eat lunch with us?" Riku suggested, grabbing an orange.

Sora reached for some cantaloupe in a white, plastic bowl, cheeks burning at the idea. "Y-You don't mind?"

Riku shrugged, indifference in his stare as he gathered more items to eat. "If you want to be friends with someone, I won't stop you, Sora," he answered quietly. He gestured with his head towards where Tidus and Wakka were sitting with Selphie. "Selphie won't either, but…"

Sora huffed at what Riku was implying. "Tidus and Wakka don't like her… do they?"

"If Tidus and Wakka give you hell, they're not your real friends. Remember that." Riku didn't particularly enjoy the duo's company, but out of respect for Sora, he endured to keep the tension at bay.

Sora had never had this type of conversation with Riku before, not in all his years of knowing him—and he'd known Riku since he was _two_. The older had been there for every timeout, every knee scrape, and every mini adventure Sora could think also tended to not focus too much on pointless 'bullshit' as Riku called it, and more so on actually living life to the fullest.

How many people could say they had a friend like that?

A friendship like theirs was rare, and Sora couldn't share the same compliments for Wakka and Tidus if asked by the duo, who he'd only met last year.

Riku was the only person who truly knew him.

"Why're you smiling like that?" Riku asked, feigning ignorance. He certainly knew the value of their friendship weighed heavy on that toothy grin.

"Thanks, Riku," Sora murmured.

"You're welcome."

As Zack Fair rushed by, he patted Riku's back and ruffled Sora's hair, energized as usual. "Can't wait until blitzball tryouts!" he shouted in passing.

"Me either!" Sora hollered back, watching him go. He gazed back at Riku with a wide smile. "It's gonna be awesome."

Riku chuckled. "You two remind me of puppies sometimes…"

Eventually, they neared the end of the long line, and Sora reached into his pocket, remembering who he'd given his lunch money to. "Oh, Riku, do you—?"

Riku rolled his eyes, knowing Sora had given it to Kairi, and easily paid for the younger's meal. "You really are a people pleaser, Sora."

Sora frowned. "What's wrong with that?" There was a whine to his voice.

Riku chuckled lightly as they paced towards the table where Tidus and the others were sitting. "Nothing. You did a good thing... Are you going to ask her to eat with us?"

"Yep."

"When? Because now doesn't seem like a good idea."

Sora noticed Riku was gazing at Roxas' table on the farther side of the cafeteria, and he saw Kairi sitting next to Namine of all people. "When did _that_ friendship happen?"

"Don't know," Riku answered. "She's your brother's friend now, from the looks of it."

 _Welcome to the dark side, Kairi. They don't have cookies as great as we do._ "Just like that?"

Riku nodded. "Just like that." It's funny how high school works. It was like fashion, one day something was out, and the next it was back on trend. Apparently Kairi was on trend after being labeled as Walking Dead for so long... Humans are a fickle species.

Sora saw the way Roxas was chatting with them, face burning at the idea of his twin sitting with his crush. They were all laughing about something that Hayner and Pence had said. To Sora, he knew it probably wasn't even _that_ humorous... Hayner always seemed to have an odd sense of humor, at least, to Sora he did.

"You jealous?" Riku asked. He carefully bypassed an ogling girl before she could to strike up conversation.

A small pout was visible on Sora lips. "No," he lied childishly. "Besides, Roxas only likes Namine."

"And Xion," Riku reminded.

"Xion moved away last year," Sora said, shrugging. "He's _definitely_ into Namine now."

They watched as Olette whispered something in Kairi's right ear, and Kairi immediately shot a glance over at Sora. The brown haired teen had never ducked his head so fast before, and when Roxas turned to follow his friend's gaze, he gave his twin a sympathetic gaze. _Oh, I get it_ , Roxas thought, sensing his twins dilemma. He'd unknowingly befriended Sora's crush.

Riku was trying his best to hide his small smirk. "You like her."

"Do _not,_ " Sora protested, seating himself at their table with a huff.

Riku inwardly sighed. _Denial._ As he sat down beside Sora, he glanced across the cafeteria, towards Cloud and his group of friends. Zack had just plopped down beside the blond teen, who looked troubled. _Cloud always looks like he's going through a struggle..._ Honestly, the blond always looked borderline suicidal whenever he'd make that particular look...

"I saw you making those goo-goo eyes at Ms. Gainsborough in the hall, Zack!" Yuffie teased. The pale skinned, raven-haired teen giggled when Zack's blue sports drink began to pour from his nostrils.

" _Y-Yuffie_!" Zack grabbed a napkin quickly, covering his nose in disgust. "What the hell?!"

Yuffie playfully stuck her tongue out at him, stuffing a potato chip in her mouth. "Don't yell at me, Fair," she said playfully between bites. "I _know_ you've got a thing for her."

He threw a tater tot at her before rolling his eyes. "Whatever…"

Tifa chortled lightly at their banter. "Aw, Zack. It was just a joke."

"Real funny," he drawled, ducking his head. He was hiding his blush with his long bangs.

Leon didn't find the joke very amusing either, opting to quietly disregard the 'great ninja' while he took a bite of his pizza.

However, Cloud knew the truth. He knew too many to count—like the first time Zack had become involved with the teacher. It had been last year, when summer vacation started. _Beach visits…_ That's all Cloud kept thinking of. It had been burdening for him to hold so many secrets, especially ones worthy of ending marriages and spending time behind bars… Ah, the joys of being _the listener_.

A huff escaped his lips and he went to dump his tray, his urge to eat lost.

Riku had been watching the entire time, wanting to ask Sora if everything was okay at home, but there was a time and place for everything, and he didn't want prying ears—Tidus and Wakka especially—to overhear the ordeal.

* * *

By the end of the day, Sora and Roxas were walking to the car, where Cloud waited on them to arrive.

"You okay?" Cloud asked Sora, who looked a little sullen. It was rare for the teen to look so… defeated. He hadn't looked like this since the announcement of the _KH 3_ release date was delayed.

"I… I didn't make the blitzball team," Sora spoke up. He looked ready to burst into tears, deciding he'd have one good cry when he got home and then he'd forget the incident ever happened.

Roxas threw his right arm over Sora's shoulder hugging him close before Cloud could react. "There's always next year, Sor. You can try again."

Cloud agreed with a firm nod. "He's right."

"I know," Sora said, head hung low. He peered up at Cloud from under his lashes and bangs, reminding the older of their mother. "But I still feel like… like—"

"Crap?" Roxas asked, knowing his twins thoughts.

Sora crossed his arms. "I don't use that word." The word was quite tame, and a bit babyish, for his twin to use, though. Roxas had a rather explicit vocabulary at times, courtesy of his friend, Axel, who went to another school.

"But you were thinking it," Roxas retorted.

Cloud felt a headache forming from their telepathy. "Let's go home before I decide to leave you two." He paced around the car to the drivers side, opening the door and climbing inside.

Sora pouted at him. "Mom would never forgive you."

Roxas scoffed, climbing into the passengers seat. "Please, she forgave him for not picking up Ventus at daycare that one time."

Sora paused as he opened the door to the back of the minivan, scrunching his nose at the thought. "You're right… And then there was that one time when—"

"And then we had to—"

"She was _so_ mad," Sora concluded, plopping down in the backseat. He shut the door behind him while Roxas agreed with a fretful nod.

Cloud was inwardly groaning, glad—and slightly saddened—that he didn't have a twin of his own to finish his sentences.

* * *

Later that night, across town, Mr. Strife had pulled up in the driveway of his home. He was a striking man, with short, blond hair and blue eyes, an older replica of his sons. After checking himself in the mirror, he placed his silver wedding band back on, nodding to himself. "Check."

"Papers?" he asked himself, finding the documents he'd acquired earlier in the glovebox. A guilty hand grabbed the legal documents and stuffed them inside the jacket of his suit. "Check." Blue eyes scrutinized himself one last time, making sure there was no evidence of what he'd done less than an hour ago in the private hotel room. "Good to go," he murmured, fixing his red tie. Once he grabbed his briefcase, he exited the vehicle and hurried inside the large house, hearing the banter of his four children from where he stood in the grand foyer.

"Give me the remote!" Roxas shouted, squirming underneath his older brother in the large living room. The struggle had begun, and Gaia was it real.

Cloud scoffed, wrestling to keep the younger from grabbing the black object. "Make me."

Ventus, who was being held by Sora, was covering his ears with his tiny palms. He looked distressed. "Nawt ice," he chanted. "Nawt ice."

Sora placed a quick kiss on the tiny child's cheek, walking them away from the scene. "It's okay." He was just about to lead them upstairs when he noticed his father walking up the foyer. "Dad!"

"Sora!" his father greeted, ruffling his hair once he'd stepped in front of him. He felt no shame in touching his son with the same hand that roamed his... _company_.

"Sora!" Ventus mimicked, putting three of his fingers in his mouth.

Mr. Strife chuckled, brushing the child's bangs out of his eyes. "Hello there, Ven."

"'Lo," Ven said, mouth full with his digits.

Sora sniffed the air, scrunching his nose up in disgust. "Dad, you... you smell funny, like..." His nostrils twitched. "Like cheap perfume." If he were Roxas, he'd have easily said his father smelled like 'sex.' However, Sora had never smelled such an aroma before. Roxas, on the other hand, had friends like Marluxia and Larxene, who were always too eager to go at it like rabbits, even when he visited them with Axel.

 _Shit._ "That's all the sweat from the firm today," Mr. Strife lied. "They haven't fixed the AC in my office yet." He began hurrying up the stairs. "Where's your mother?!" he called.

"She went to bed early!" Sora called back. "I think she might be coming down with something!" _She looked sick to her stomach..._

"Down," Ventus mimicked, clapping.

Sora tickled the child's stomach, earning a giggle from him as he began pacing up the stairs with caution. "Can you show me how old you are, Ven?" It was a game he played to test the mind of the tiny tot, one that Ventus enjoyed.

A petite index finger twitched briefly and Sora made sure to award the boy with a soft pat on his back. "Alright!" Sora chirped. "High-five!" He raised his hand near Ventus, watching in amusement when the child gave his large palm a quick, eager pat.

"That money was mine, too!" Sora heard his mother shout. He paused mid-step, rubbing soothing circles on Ventus' back when the child covered his ears.

" _Ow_ ," Ventus whined.

"It's okay, buddy," Sora whispered, dread in his once carefree eyes. _What in the world...?_

"It's a _joint_ bank account!" Mr. Strife roared.

"I can't believe you'd buy something that expensive without at least consulting me first!"

"You would've said 'no!'"

"Of course I would've!" she screamed. "What did you buy that you felt the need to spend _that_ much money…?! And where has all this side money been going, hm?!" Sora heard paper being flung. "Twenties, forties, sixties, hundreds... and they slowly increase! My card got declined today at the grocery store! Did you think I wouldn't notice?! The clerk practically ran me out of the store after snatching the grocery cart back!"

Sora blocked the argument out of his mind, opting to go put Ventus down to bed. He hurried past the master bedroom, hearing it slam shut when his father had seen him slip by.

" _Ow_ ," Ventus whined again, covering his ears from the door slam. Even babies could sense something wrong in the household when parents argued.

Sora gave him a light pat on his back as he entered into the light blue baby room. The lights were off, revealing the many stars glowing about on the walls and ceiling. "Bedtime," he whispered.

"No-no," Ventus protested, clinging to his favorite brother when Sora tried to place the tiny tot in the large, brown crib.

Sora chuckled, prying him off. "Ven, you've gotta sleep." He carefully placed him in on the soft, blue mattress. "It's late enough as it is, buddy."

Ventus reached up for him, lips quivering. "Sora?" Fear had shown in his distressed features.

With a long sigh, Sora lifted the child back up, and he seated himself in the rocking chair that was beside them. He noticed how at ease Ventus suddenly appeared when the child nuzzled into his chest and yawned. It wouldn't be long before he succumbed to sleep, and Sora had homework to do... although he didn't feel up to it.

Sora found himself releasing a yawn of his own, drifting off into the abyss as he rocked them back and forth. A chaste kiss was placed on the top of Ventus' head while his eyes slowly fluttered closed, and he welcomed the darkness.

Encounters from school flooded his dreams, especially that of Kairi Alexa. He concluded that she looked at her best when she smiled, like she had at lunch, and the fact that she was eating for a change made all the difference to her skin. It glowed, radiating her happiness.

When Sora had opened his eyes, he noticed that Cloud was putting a sleeping Ventus back in his crib, and the hallway light was off, signifying that all occupancies of the Strife household had retired to their rooms for the rest of the night.

"Mom and dad were arguing," Sora whispered to Cloud.

Cloud nodded. "Roxas and I heard…" The other twin was in his room, talking to Namine on his cell phone while they drifted to sleep. It was a ritual that they practiced frequently. Thank God for the unlimited calling and texting plan their parents had invested in, or they'd be in stacked in debt.

"They were yelling about finances," Sora spoke up groggily. He rubbed his face, yawning. "What'd dad buy anyway?" _Are we going broke?_

"I don't know," Cloud lied. Sora began dozing back to sleep, making Cloud chuckle lightly.

"You're gonna sleep there all night?" the blond asked.

"If I don't, Ventus will cry when he wakes up alone," Sora explained. It'd happened many times. Cloud knew the situation all too well, remembering both Sora and Roxas doing the same at Ventus' age, and not even the babysitter, who spent more time on the phone than anything, could pry him away from the overly attached twins, even if it meant that Cloud had to stay there all night. Sometimes he'd get no sleep, but he refused to leave them, knowing they needed him. They were his kids during that time, the time when their parents would work late night shifts and leave them with a caretaker while they worked to achieve the financial success that they had today...

Cloud thought it was nice to have Sora stepping in his shoes for a change, but the more he looked at his little brother, the further he realized that he missed those precious memories, and he wouldn't take back those sleepless nights for all the money in the world.

A rare smile of calm washed over Cloud's face as he retrieved a blue blanket from the linen closet. He also grabbed an extra pillow. When Cloud returned, he carefully ushered Sora's body forward, placing the pillow behind the teens back, and when Sora leaned into the fluff, Cloud gently put the blanket over him.

As Cloud headed to his room, Sora asked, "You think they'll get a divorce?"

"…I don't know." And he left the conversation at that.

...

 **A/N:** Happy to see how many visitors this story has gotten... :) Aside from the teacher/student subplot, and the bulimia subplot, there's also gonna be one that focuses on self-harm. So be warned in later chapters. It one of the reasons why I'm going to label this as M later because the details are graphic and some of the scenes with Kairi's mother will be too, but not in the way that you'd think. ;)

I hope everyone who's reading this fic—or any of my others is enjoying what they're reading so far! :) Spare a review if you have time?

 **Reply to guest reviewer (July 12th)—** Yeah, I can see why the summary would put someone off, but I really wanted something short and to the point in terms of what the story is about. I'm glad you still clicked on it, though! I was worried that they'd be out of character, and I think I was more concerned with conveying the emotions of Kairi more so than the others. It's something I'm trying to work on. Hopefully I'll get it right as it progresses, but if not, let me know so I can find a way to correct it. :) Riku and Namine are cousins in this fic, so I'm not too keen on incest lol But if you're looking to read a fic that has Rokushi in it, I've already written one (but it's in first person, Roxas' POV, so Idk if that'll be of interest to you). Thanks for taking the time to read my story! :)


	3. Mamma Mia

**Chapter 3:** **Mood Swings**

 _Some people just have that little trigger in their head that pulls back, ya know?_

"Where'd this money come from?" Kairi asked her mother. Ms. Alexa had just stuffed several hundreds in her black wallet.

The woman was her mirror image, except time—and rough experiences—had aged her. She wore her long hair in a large side bun, eyes tired with dark circles underneath as she gave her daughter a hoarse sigh. As she fixed her red robe, she shifted her weight onto her bare, left foot. "I earned it," was her despondent reply.

 _Well…_

 _Excuse me, then_ , Kairi thought. It would appear that the conversation was supposed to end there, if not for the probing efforts of a concerned daughter.

Kairi gave her mother a cautious look, eyes narrowing in suspicion as the woman walked into the empty kitchen area. She watched the way her mother leaned over the counter, palms touching the white as if she were on the verge of a nervous breakdown… Kairi's eyes softened at the sight.

"I knew that much, mom," the teen murmured, stepping towards her. "I just meant…" She glanced away when her mother gave her what she referred to as 'the stink eye.'

"You just meant _why_ I was given so much," her mother finished. When Kairi nodded, she scoffed at her. "If you must know, since you think you're an adult who should meddle in adult affairs, I have a rich client…" She ignored the way Kairi snapped her head towards her in surprise. "This money is just to help us until our new home is tweaked. You _know_ we've only got less than a week here before we have to move out, so I had to find us a new home."

Kairi's brows furrowed, her confusion noticeable. "...New home?" She took another anxious step forward, her excitement getting the better of her. "Where?" Her voice was rising in enthusiasm. "When?! How did you even—?!"

Her mother shrugged. "I have a rich client," she repeated. "He helped out a lot."

All eagerness was lost.

Kairi folded her arms, anger forming as her shoulders slumped. "Business," she murmured, nodding at the word. _Always business. I hate this…_

"He's a regular, Kairi," Ms. Alexa explained. "We've known each other for years."

Kairi's eyes widened, and she retreated for the bathroom quickly, doing an about face while she imagined her ears bleeding. "I don't want to know."

The older of the duo followed after her while Kairi hurried away, blocking her path before she reached the white door. "Kairi—"

"He's buying you a house to make you more… more _accessible_!" the teen shouted. "Mom, this is not okay— _none_ of this is okay!"

"You think I don't know that?!" the woman asked, voice roaring in accusation. Her eyes were filling with tears, and Kairi sensed a tantrum developing. "I don't have a _choice_ , Kairi!"

"Everybody has a choice, mom!"

The woman raised her hands in anger, face turning red as she seethed in front of her daughter. It took all of her willpower not strike Kairi, who was waiting on the impact with narrowed eyes. She'd only ever struck Kairi once, and it had done enough damage to make both of them quiver at the thought.

Instead of lashing out at her child, weak hands lowered—defeated by mere, yet true, words.

"Mom," Kairi said as the woman slumped away. "I'm sorry." Kairi hurried after her when she was ignored, following her mother towards the woman's room. "Mom, I'm _really_ sorry." Just as Kairi tried to enter the threshold of her mother's domain, the door slammed in her face, the force of it making her jump back briefly.

" _Mom_!" Kairi shouted. Weak fists knocked frantically, knowing her mother's true intentions on the other side. "Hey!" She giggled on the knob, left hand pounding on the door again. "God!" She banged on it with her palm, fear in her eyes. "Will you just open the door, please!"

"Go away!" the woman yelled back.

"I know what you're doing in there!" _It won't change a thing._

"Good! Then you should feel ashamed because it's _your_ fault!" the woman accused. " _You_ made me like this!" Kairi heard her mother sniffle, signifying her tears. "Y-you… you did this to me…"

The teen paused, nostrils flaring at the idea. No parent should ever blame their offspring for their corrupted misfortune, or their choice of employment. "You think hurting yourself is going to make this okay?!" Kairi asked with a sudden fury. "You think hurting yourself is going to me not be your daughter anymore?!"

"You don't appreciate anything I do for you—for _us_!"

"You mean whore around?!" Kairi asked, slamming her right hand against the door again. "News flash! I _never_ asked you to do this— _any_ of it!" She kicked the door, her wrath causing a dent in the wood. "Mom, come out!"

"No!"

"Get out now," Kairi said through gritted teeth.

"...Don't tell me what to do!"

The teen sighed and turned around, placing her back on the door. "You're being a baby about this!" she called, anger at it's highest peak. She did a quick backwards kick to the door. "Slicing your wrists away isn't going to do you any favors…"

"I can't stand you," was the tired, childish reply. It sounded as if the woman had approached the door on the other side to speak.

Kairi folded her arms, unamused by the woman's antics. "Why? Because I tell you the truth?" She startled when the woman hit the wood she was leaning against.

"No, because you're not a good daughter," she countered.

"And you think _you're_ a good mother?" she asked, almost whispering. She really didn't feel like arguing with the woman, feeling it odd that her 'mother' was even acting so childish to begin with. Perhaps her client brought out the worst in her.

Kairi owed whoever he was five fingers to the face.

It became silent for a long while, and for a moment, Kairi thought the woman had completed her mission of self-mutilation. She panicked, debating on whether or not to try and stop her mother again, but she knew better. When Ms. Alexa got like this, there was no stopping her. However, when Kairi heard a whispered reply in response to her question, she lost her will to care about her mother's well-being.

"Did you ever think that maybe the reason I'm not a good mother to you is because I don't _want_ you as my daughter?" the woman asked.

Kairi blinked. "Wha..? _What_?" It grew quiet again, and Kairi heard the door unlocking. It flew open before she could properly stand, making her fall backwards. She'd almost fallen into her mother, but the woman stepped aside, allowing her to land on the floor with a thud.

"I said, maybe I don't want you as a daughter."

Kairi didn't know what to say as she slowly sat up, eyeing her mother as if she'd been slapped. "M-mom—"

"All you do is weigh me down," the woman said. She spread her arms apart, shrugging. "There, I said it. But you know what? I don't care anymore." She scoffed in spite of herself as she became aware of this new revelation, a small giggle escaping her pink lips. "I _really_ don't care anymore, Kairi."

Ms. Alexa continued to smile at the thought while Kairi just sat there on the floor, offended yet again. "You might be ashamed of my job and call me a whore, but you want to know something, Kairi? Everything you own," she said venomously, pointing at herself. "Is _because_ of this whore. Remember that." She had a valid point.

Ms. Alexa pulled out some bills from the pocket of her robe, throwing them down on her daughter. The term 'making it rain' had never been so fitting… "Go to school, Kairi. Make sure you eat. You're so thin it's disgusting." Clearly, the woman had lost her mind, but Kairi was used to the mood swings. It was like this whenever her mother got a taste of money in large sums. Tomorrow she'd be back to her old self as if her verbal abuse had never occurred, back to being a loving mother who dedicated her life to taking care of her child, same old scripted bullshit.

As the woman stepped over her to exit the room, Kairi looked back at the plain bed. No evidence could be found of the woman's wrongdoing, but she knew… _Must've hidden it_ , Kairi thought. She shook her head back and forth, blinking rapidly to hold back her tears. _She's really lost it today... It actually sounded like she meant it this time._

Perhaps she had.

Ms. Alexa returned to the room with a cigarette in her hand, freshly lit. She placed the small item between her lips, arching her brow at her daughter. "You're _still_ here?"

Kairi slowly rose to her feet, cautiously exiting the room, walking as if she'd survived a terrifying heist-slow, with a vagueness in her blue eyes.

"Oh Kairi?" her mother called as she left. Kairi turned around, and a small rag, usually white in color, was thrown in her face. The teen grimaced as it fell into her hands, noticing the crimson stains. "Have a nice day at school." As the door to the woman's domain slammed, Kairi threw the rag down, disgusted.

She quickly went to the kitchen to retrieve her backpack, having enough of the woman's mind games.

 _She seriously suffers from psychotic bitch syndrome_ , Kairi thought, bypassing her mother's client as she hurried out the front door.

"Hey kiddo," he called. He was definitely crossing a line by attempting to socialize with her.

" _Hi_ ," Kairi said through gritted teeth. _Don't talk to me._

If she'd taken a second to get a good look at him, she would have seen the way he resembled her crush in both spiky hair and blue eyes.

* * *

"So-ra!" Roxas intoned, poking his forehead. "Sora, wake the fuck up!"

"Will you stop all that cursing?" Sora asked groggily. He'd just awoken in Ventus' room, eyes widening when he took note of Ventus' empty crib. _What the…?_ He couldn't imagine what it'd be like for a parent to lose their child, but he pictured it'd be similar to this. "Where's…?!" As he stood, he turned to Roxas, who quickly shook his head.

"Ven is fine," Roxas spoke up, patting the younger twin's back. "Cloud took him to daycare early."

The younger twin, sighed, relieved. "Oh good," Sora said. He stretched his arms, walking towards his room with his twin in tow. "Why'd they leave? It's like-" He glanced at the hallway clock. "Seven. We usually head out later."

"Mom and dad had a really big fight this morning," Roxas said seriously, making Sora pause.

Sora remembered last night, the way his father had shouted, the way Ven quivered and reached up for him. "You mean _last night_ , right?" He turned to see the grim look on Roxas' face.

The blond combed his hand through his hair. "No. I mean, this morning… Mom's gone, by the way."

 _Another fight…?_ Sora thought. "Where?"

"I don't know," Roxas said absently. "Cloud and I heard screaming, then she kind of left." He rolled his shoulders, unsure of what to do next. "Then dad left, and then Cloud took Ven and went… It was bad, Sor. _Really_ bad."

Sora processed the news with a deep frown, creases forming on his forehead. "...I think it was dad's fault," he whispered to himself. He glanced at Roxas. "Last night, they were arguing about _money_."

"Really?"

Sora made a small noise in reply, pacing through the threshold of his room. When he'd entered, he walked over to his dresser, pulling the top slot open by the black knob. "Dad's been buying a lot of things and mom found out yesterday. She even showed him the transactions."

Roxas rolled his eyes from the doorway, leaning against the frame while he watched Sora retrieve some fresh undergarments. " _Seriously_? That's all this is about?" He scoffed. "She's acting like he bought a prostitute or something. It's _his_ money."

Sora frowned at him, throwing a fresh pair of boxers, and a wife beater, over his shoulder. "Mom makes money, too."

"Not as much as dad," Roxas retorted. When he saw the look Sora was giving him, he sighed. "I'm just saying, dad doesn't need to report to mom every time he wants to buy something. Besides, they have a joint account, don't they?"

Sora shifted his weight on one side, crossing his arms. "Yeah, but..."

"But nothing. It's _shared_ money."

Sora agreed with a nod. "Rox?"

"Hm?"

"You think Cloud knows…?"

Roxas almost laughed, knowing that Cloud always hid things from them. It'd been no secret to him that Cloud knew various forms of blackmail. Sora was the only one kept in the dark, for safety purposes. Mentally, Roxas and Cloud didn't think he was strong enough to handle most adult situations, probably because his personality tended to block out adult themed topics. Knowing this, Roxas slowly shook his head. "No," he half-lied. He wasn't sure how _much_ Cloud knew that he refrained from telling them, but he understood _why_ all the same. "I think he's got his own shit to sort through..."

"Will you stop cursing?"

"You know I curse when I'm nervous," Roxas admitted, biting his lip. "We have no ride to school, meaning I can't see Namine, Sora." He sounded like a lovesick, teenage girl.

The brown haired teen fought the urge to face palm. "... _That's_ what you're worried about? _Really_?"

"Uh..." Roxas blinked, slowly shrugging. _Yeah..._ "No?"

"Roxas, our parents could be on the verge of divorce and you're thinking about some girl?!"

"Namine is not just 'some _girl_ ,' so don't even go there." The glare Sora was giving him reminded Roxas of a pissed off puppy. _Even when he's mad, he's still cute... that's kind of sad._

"Roxas..."

"At least I _talk_ to my crush," Roxas continued, glowering at his younger twin. "What have you done with Kairi so far, Sora? Hand her a five?"

That was a low blow.

Roxas wished he could take back the words the moment he'd spoken them, but there was no rewind in life. He hadn't meant to say it out loud, not in _that_ way, but he knew there was nothing that he could say to rectify what had been spoken, or the offended look on Sora's face. World War III was starting.

"Hey," Roxas whispered. "I'm... I'm sorry, Sora."

Sora shook his head, walking to the door of his room where Roxas was standing. "Whatever." He appeared to be visibly defeated, for now at least.

Roxas stepped back when Sora gestured for him to move from the doorway. "Aw, Sor… don't be like that."

"I don't want to talk to you right now," Sora said, slamming the door in his face.

"You're being a _baby_ about this," Roxas reminded him, knocking lightly. "You know that right?"

"Go away."

"So-ra…?" Roxas knocked again, getting no reply. He pulled out his cellphone, huffing as he texted his best friend. After waiting a moment, and receiving a quick 'sure' back, he smiled. "Hey, Axel's dropping me off at school. You want a ride?"

"...He creeps me out," Sora protested.

"You're not helping your 'big baby' case," Roxas stated. When Sora didn't reply, he sighed and shook his head, retrieving his backpack from his bedroom so he could take it downstairs. Once he snatched it by the hook, he re-entered the hallway, noticing Sora's door was open. Said teen was also peering out with a small frown.

It would seem that the preliminary Struggle match was about to begin. Get ready.

Sora focused on his twin like he was a walking target, thinking of what Roxas had said about Kairi. _He's such a jerk sometimes... I'd never buy Kairi off._ "So what if I'm a big baby? So are _you_."

Roxas scoffed. "Oh really?"

"Really," Sora voiced, sounding smug. "Only a child collects _dolls_." So far, Sora had gained five, red, struggle orbs with one swing of his blue bat. The little badass new how to strike Roxas where it hurt. To tally so far: Sora had one-hundred and five struggle orbs, while Roxas now had ninety-five.

Translation: Revenge was sweet.

Roxas parted his lips, offended by the younger twin's words. He dropped his backpack to the floor, taking a step forward. "They're _transformers_ , not dolls." One, red orb was returned to him by logical default.

"They're still _toys_ ," Sora countered, refraining from sticking his tongue out. He waved his finger out the door, shaking it from side to side. There was a smug tone in his voice, signifying his eagerness to tell his twin off. "And let's not forget about your secret fetish of watching—"

"Don't you _dare_ say it," Roxas murmured, a deadly threat in his tone. He took a step forward, pointing. "I mean it, Sora, or this means war." _No holding back..._

Sora feigned innocence. "Say what? That you love watching $&*#?"

"...You're dead!" It took Roxas less than a second to charge. Somewhere, in an alternate universe, someone was repeatedly mashing an X button on a controller...

"Get off me!" Sora yelled. Roxas had pushed Sora's door open, tackling him. Somehow, he'd managed to roll Sora over and climb on his back, pinning him to the floor in a merciless headlock. "Roxas! Get _off_ me!" Sora had lost twenty, blue, struggle orbs of his own by this surprise attack alone. The younger twin was losing fast... Shame really.

"Can't take it, little brother?!" Roxas pulled at his hair.

"It's not my fault you love to watch $&*#, Roxas!"

"Stop talking about my love of $&*#!"

"Make me!" Sora wailed in disgust when his twin placed at wet willy in his right ear. " _Gross_!"

Roxas shrugged, smirking. "Beg me to stop, Sora! You've lost this war before it even started!" In another universe, Roxas began picturing himself as Draco Malfoy, and Sora as Harry Potter. _Twenty points for Slytherin!_

"N-no way!" Sora groaned.

"Cry uncle, damn it!" Roxas demanded, shaking him.

" _N-never_!" Sora shouted back. "Take this!" He managed to elbow the older twin in the ribs, secretly cheering when Roxas groaned and rolled over, earning ten orbs. "This is it!" Quick hands grabbed a nearby, dirty sock and Sora jumped on Roxas, pinning him to the floor. "Two weeks worth of cumulated foot sweat!" _Finish command, triangle button._ "Here!" He promptly forced the sock into Roxas' mouth, shouting, "It's over!"

Sora had acquired all two-hundred struggle orbs in that one move...

The young victor held up his fists in glory, like he was easily lifting a heavy weight. _Gryffindor wins the house cup!_ "Who's the baby now, Rox?! Who's the _baby_ now?!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Cloud asked from the doorway of Sora's room. He looked tired, and his voice was stoic. To be frank, Cloud had no patience with their pettiness.

Roxas spit out Sora's sock, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. His expression matched Sora's, who was frozen above him. "...Nothing," both twins said quickly.

Cloud titled his head, observing them with a frown while he crossed his arms. For a moment, he saw the same little ankle biters who used to follow him wherever he went, and he almost smiled— _almost_. Then, he remembered the conversation with his parents. "Well, when you two are done doing _nothing_ , get ready for school. We leave in ten minutes." He walked down the hall, muttering to himself about how real the _struggle_ was.

 _He looks sad_ , Sora thought. _Really upset..._

"But Axel's driving me!" Roxas protested.

"I'm not letting the stoner drive you!" Cloud called back.

Roxas huffed from where he laid, still pinned under Sora. "How'd you find out about that?!"

"...He's my supplier!"

"Really?!"

"No, doofus! You told me about him!"

"When did I...?!"

Sora rolled his eyes, giving Roxas an 'are you that stupid' look.

Roxas chuckled sheepishly. " _Oh_ …."

Sora laughed with him. "You're giving into the 'all blondes are dumb' stereotype."

Roxas nodded. "I realize this, yes." Their fight over who was the bigger baby had been forgotten. Sora had clearly won.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Cloud had pulled up to their school, and Sora practically jumped out of the car before he could fully park into a free space. He was on a mission, though, a quest to talk to Kairi.

Roxas grinned while he and Cloud exited the vehicle. "There he goes," he spoke up, pretending to wipe off some tears from his eyes. "Off to go talk to his crush..." He touched his heart, peering up at his big brother. "Our little guy's growing up so fast. I bet if we blink he'll be going off to college." He did the eye action three times. "See? His junior year's already started. We've missed everything!"

Cloud fought back a smirk, turning his head as he waved Roxas off. "Go to class, Rox." One thing he loved about Roxas was his humor. Roxas could find amusement in any situation, a quality he learned from Axel. Perhaps the stoner wasn't _that_ bad of an influence.

Roxas shrugged, a small grin on his face. "You need to smile more, man," he called over his shoulder.

"What were you two fighting about anyway?" Cloud asked. "It wasn't the $&*#, was it?"

Roxas gave him a deadpanned stare. "Never speak of my love for $&*# again."

Across the courtyard, Sora bypassed his friends in favor of following after Kairi, who had entered the school in search of Namine. "Kairi!" he called once he entered, immediately regretting it. He knew she'd be easily embarrassed.

"Sora," she greeted him nervously, brushing her hair behind her ear.

The two awkward souls stood in the hallway, not knowing where to start.

"...So how are you?" Kairi questioned at the same time Sora asked, "Wanna eat lunch with me?"

They both laughed lightly, nervous on what to say next.

"So," Sora started again. "Do you...?"

Kairi was frowning at Sora, shaking her head. "I really don't think—"

"This has nothing to do with the money—with _yesterday_ ," Sora spoke up quickly. He gulped, scratching the back of his head. "I just really…?" _Like you—wanna hang out with you—maybe go on a date with you—get to know you—throw in a kiss somewhere in the mix and grow old together?_ _...Would that sound too creepy...?_ He nodded to himself. _Yeah, that'd make me seem like a real creeper. Is having a crush supposed to be this hard...?_

"I just want to be your friend," Sora finished. _Can't go wrong with starting off as friends… right?_

"Is that why you gave me...?"

Sora nodded with vigor. "Yeah, I just..." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I didn't mean to make it seem like I was buying you off. You're not a..." He shook his head. "I just thought it'd be a nice gesture is all... I'm sorry if it offended you." He raised both hands in defense. "I'd never intentionally buy your affection, or anyone else's. I'm not the type of guy to _—_ "

"Then what type of guy _are_ you, Sora?" Kairi tilted her head, testing him with a small smile as she leaned forward, hands clasped behind her back. There was a sudden playfulness to her, like she was picking on him, but all in good fun. It was a new side of her he'd never seen, but he'd just officially met her yesterday, so he had a lot to learn about Kairi Alexa. She was more than just a pretty face.

Sora took the time to really think about her question, and after much debating, he slowly shrugged. "I'm just... Well, I'm a blitzball loving guy who's kind of a lazy bum at times," he finished. He nodded to himself. _Sounded legit._ "Was that too honest...?"

"Brutally," she agreed with a nod. She arched her index finger and used it to hide her growing grin. "You know, you talk a bit much for a 'lazy bum?' Babbling requires a lot of work."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"I was kidding," she said, rolling her shoulders. "Humor and all that... it's a joke..." _Awkward._ Kairi absently brushed her hair behind her ear, nodding. She didn't like how quiet it had gotten. "...Okay," she agreed.

Sora's brow arched. "Okay...?" _Okay what?_

"We can be friends."

 _Yes!_ "And lunch?" he probed.

She gave him an apologetic look. "I already promised Namine I'd sit with her today, but we can eat lunch tomorrow… if that's okay?"

"My treat," he said, agreeing with a nervous chuckle. "Or yours. Whatever. It doesn't matter. I just... Alright." _Shut up now, Sora._

Sora reminded Kairi of an adorable puppy, and the thought made her bite her lower lip. She nodded, nonetheless. "Okay, Sora," she said softly. "See you at lunch tomorrow."

"See you," he said.

* * *

"Look at them talking," Roxas said to Namine as he approached her in the hall. "Sora's on cloud nine."

Namine was nodding beside him absently, worrying about getting to the bathroom. She wasn't too keen on allowing her food to digest. "They're really cute..."

"...You know," he said, giving her a once over. "You're getting thinner, Namine. You okay?"

She blushed, looking down at her blue shoes. "O-of course..." She shook her head, waving as she paced towards the bathroom. "I'll see you at lunch."

"See you," he whispered, creases forming on his forehead. _Girls are so confusing._

Roxas' phone beeped and he sighed as he retrieved the device from his left pocket. He casually swiped his finger over the screen to unlock it, and he repeated the action to check the text message he'd just been sent.

Blond brows rose in surprise.

It was from Axel, who'd sent him an interesting picture of two people standing outside near some condos. In the photo, the man had his back turned, so his face couldn't be seen, but the spiky, blond hair gave him away. It was his father. There were also unidentified arms wrapped around him, and the woman was hidden, due to Mr. Strife's large frame. There was no wedding ring on the woman's finger to signify that she was Mrs. Strife. Besides, the hands didn't match Roxas' mother's.

The caption that Axel sent underneath was: So, does your mom know?

Hayner came over to him, and touched his shoulder, using his free hand to point down the hall. "Roxas, you've got to see what the seniors did to the chemistry lab! It's great..." He noticed the way the blond had stiffened, frowning slightly. "Hey... something wrong?"

"I…" Roxas said, voice cracking. He lowered his phone, blinking a few times. _Maybe they were just hugging_ _...? No,_ _I shouldn't jump to conclusions..._ _It could be nothing._ Another text made his stomach churn, and when he opened the new message, a picture of his father kissing the woman's neck emerged. Once again, her face wasn't within view at that side angle, but Roxas could see long, crimson hair.

The caption underneath this picture said: Did _you_ know, Rox?

Roxas immediately began remembering his joke from earlier. " _She's acting like he bought a prostitute or something. It's his money."_ He didn't think the woman to be a prostitute, but he knew his father was having an affair with her, and he was determined to know why the man he _thought_ he knew would risk losing his family for some woman he probably just met.

 _It doesn't make sense..._ "This can't be real," Roxas whispered to himself, feeling his eyes water.

Hayner squeezed his shoulder. "Roxas...? What's wrong, man?"

"I...," Roxas whispered to himself. "This can't be true..."

Denial at it's best.

...

 **A/N:** I was actually playing Kingdom Hearts when I supposed to be studying for my finals last week, so I thought I'd incorporate some of the game into the fic. I even added in some of Sora's battle cries lol I really wanted to make majority of this chapter light, since a lot of angst is coming in the future.

About Namine's eating disorder, she's bulimic. Think of it this way: Vomiting what you eat up equals bulimia, and not eating at all equals Anorexia. *thumbs up* There ya go. For further explanation, please refer to the designated definitions below.

 **Bulimia:** An eating disorder characterized by episodic binge eating followed by feelings of shame, depression, and self-condemnation. It occurs chiefly inyoung women of normal and near-normal weight and is often associated with measures taken to prevent weight gain, such as self-induced vomiting, fasting, or using laxatives.

 **Anorexia:** Loss of appetite and inability to eat.

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my fic y'all! If you've got any thoughts, feel free to post them. If you just wanna chat, feel free to PM me. If you're in search of food at the moment, like I am, feel free to head to your fridge. I've got some left over pizza with my name on it :)**


	4. The Friendship Between Boys

**Chapter 4: The Friendship Between Boys**

 _It almost makes me jealous ~ Aqua, KH: BBS_

 _Shit_ , the blond thought. Cloud had discovered a scene he wished he could erase from his memory. It wasn't quite explicit compared to his actual thoughts, but it had impacted him a great deal.

He'd never experienced making-out with anyone—save for the pretend make-out session he and Tifa convinced everyone about during a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven in a closet at a party a few years ago—but he was sure that the way Zack kissed Aerith had an intent to go far further...

 _He looks too into it to stop…_ Cloud thought. When he saw Zack's hand start unbuttoning Aerith's blouse, he rolled his eyes.

"You're going to get caught one day," he blurted out. He looked uncomfortable from where he stood in Ms. Gainsborough's blue office, and he shifted the left strap of his backpack while he glanced at his disheveled best friend. "Doors have locks for a reason."

Aerith fixed the silver buttons on her pink blouse, a slight blush creeping on her cheeks as Cloud refused to meet her disconcerted gaze. "I'm sorry about that," she apologized softly. She had a voice that could ease anyone's troubles, if only for a moment. It radiated a calm mystique, but even Cloud was in no mood to relent to her gentle demeanor today. He had enough on his mind already, and they were adding to his anxiety. He certainly didn't want Zack to lose everything he worked so hard for over a teacher who probably didn't see him as anything more than a lovesick puppy who was willing and eager.

In truth, the idea repulsed him, but he'd bite his tongue for the sake of his friend... or at least, he thought he would.

Amazing, isn't it? What stress could do a person—what it could make them say…?

It was actually Zack who decided to try and break the tension. "Don't worry about it." He was smiling down at her, eyes appreciative. "No harm, no foul."

Cloud rolled his eyes for the second time that morning, and his quiet voice emitted a scathing undertone. "This isn't something to just brush off so easily, Zack. Be serious for once." Cloud had always used a passive voice when it came to his best friend, but today the low, irritable, edginess Zack heard was enough to make him recoil his head back in sheer surprise. The older teen blinked in amazement while he tried to recover from his newfound shock, and once his brain had finally registered that Cloud was angry with him, he felt his own anger rising in retaliation.

This was the first time they'd _ever_ had a reason to truly argue. Gaia help them that their spat was over a woman, something they promised to never quarrel about.

"Cloud," Zack warned, his eyes seeming cautious. "Look, I'm sorry; let it go, man. It won't happen again."

"That's what you said last time." Cloud gestured around the room. "And look where we are."

The malice flooding the room was enough to make Aerith step between the two in a wary manner. "You two—"

Zack stepped around her, pushing her behind him protectively. "You were fine with this when it started." The accusation wasn't true, but it was all Zack could say to defend himself in the sudden situation. He wasn't sure what to say to Cloud at a time like this. They'd never been in this scenario—and they were as close as brothers.

Both sets of blue eyes looked a bit confused, and apprehensive, about what they were quarrelling about.

Was it really worth losing their friendship over?

In a bit of panic, Aerith fixed some stray strands of her long—now disheveled—spiral ponytail, her green eyes darting between Zack and Cloud. "Boys…"

A flinch…

Zack had cringed upon hearing the name. _I'm not a child._ The action was barely noticeable, barely a twitch, but Cloud knew the title had hurt his pride, so much that he almost reached for him in a sense of protection.

Zack didn't miss the small action either, and for a moment, he thought Cloud to be a hell of class act for even bothering to worry about his feelings while they went through their first argument… but when they both met eyes again, all sympathy was gone.

Their faces hardened.

 _I'm still mad at you_ , they both childishly thought.

Cloud was still giving his best friend a pensive stare, but after further pondering, after knowing Aerith had unintentionally hurt his best friend's feelings, he knew his glare was meant more for _her_ above all else.

The blond sighed, eyes lowering to the floor at this revelation, and his tense shoulders relaxed. His anger was lost, along with what he assumed the reality of his life to be. "Maybe I don't want to keep your secret anymore…" he whispered. "Maybe I just want to forget it all…" He looked utterly defeated with no traces of contentment on his disturbed features.

"Cloud," Aerith whispered. Her head began to shake slowly. "I—"

"We need to head to class, Zack," Cloud warned quietly, giving her a dismissive wave. "We're already late as it is."

Zack felt a little guilty, but also entirely grateful, after hearing this. _After all that, he still doesn't want me to get into trouble…_ He'd picked a genuine person to have a friendship with, lasting even.

Aerith was nodding in agreement with Cloud as she watched him turn. "I'll write you both passes…" Cloud didn't stick around long enough for her to do so, opting to leave with rushed steps. Clearly, he'd had enough.

"Cloud," Zack called. He turned to Aerith and said, "See you later," before rushing after his friend.

"What about the passes?!" Aerith called out, but the teen had already left.

Zack closed the door behind him and saw a flash of blond round the corner. "Cloud…?!" Cloud had already made it towards the end of the next hall by the time the raven-haired teen had managed to catch up to him. "Cloud!" He skidded to a halt behind him as Cloud turned around and spared him a glance, eyes furrowing at the lonely sight. "I'm sorry," was the first thing he blurted out. "Aerith and I didn't mean to—"

"You never 'mean to,'" Cloud retorted. "That's how it all happened. You never _meant_ to go there, but you did Zack. You _both_ did." Cloud rubbed his temples, pacing back and forth. "And now I'm stuck in the middle of this—of _everything._.." _I'm always in the middle of everything!_

It didn't seem fair on his end. He felt like Nick Carraway from F. Scott Fitzgerald's novel, _The Great Gatsby_ —the one soul who knew the secrets of everyone linked to him. He was the lock that sealed them away, and not once had he ever asked for anything in return, or spread their gossip.

All Cloud longed for now was to get away from his life here, to find something that made sense… if he didn't lose his mind first.

Zack's worried expression mirrored Cloud's as he felt the weight of his friend's words. It was a double meaning, and he knew his friend was suffering from more than just keeping his reputation under wraps. "So… are your folks actually going through with the div…?" Realization hit him, and he swore under his breath, smacking his forehead. "Damn it. Cloud, I'm really—"

"It's not your fault," the blond said. There was slight agitation in his quiet voice. "It was bound to happen, but you and her… I just…" He shrugged, shaking his head. "I just don't want you two getting caught, Zack. If anyone found out about this, you'd lose your blitzball scholarship. You _know_ the scouts will drop you after hearing about something like that." The raven-haired teen had been offered a full ride to three of the top universities in the country, courtesy of his blitzball skills.

Zack regarded this with a slow, uneasy nod. "I get it, Cloud."

"Do you?" he challenged. "Because if you did then this wouldn't be happening."

 _Spare me the lecture…_ "I love her," Zack stated proudly.

 _Love isn't going to pay for your education._ Cloud groaned when he realized how parental he sounded, but he'd been forced to grow up a long time ago. Fuming, he rubbed his temples again. "Zack—"

"And she loves me," the raven-haired teen finished.

Again, Cloud felt at his wits end. "Then you two can wait for each other. She should love you enough to do that, right?" _Why does it seem like there's no reasoning with him?_

Zack was frowning. "It's not that simple."

"It _is_ that simple."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is…"

Zack scoffed at the notion, shaking his head. "You wouldn't understand. You've never been in love. You won't even make a move on Tifa because you're afraid she might actually like you back—and you know you can't actually handle her liking you."

 _Too far…_

Cloud had never been so pissed off before, and his eyes narrowed at the accusation. "And _you_ have?" He tilted his head. "Really Zack? You're in love? You're in high school. What you're feeling is puppy love at best." He almost chuckled at his own pun, knowing everyone referred to Zack as a "puppy" on most days.

Neither were too keen to yell at each other, but the rage was their in their loathsome tones, their scowling eyes.

"…Ya know, I've never wanted to punch you before," Zack admitted, practically pouting at the idea. "Until now…" He'd uttered the last part out quietly, like he knew he'd regret saying them.

He had.

"Same," Cloud stated with a curt nod.

Zack stared at the blond, debating on what they should do next… _I don't wanna fight you spikes_ , he thought. He knew Cloud was thinking the same.

Eventually, they both sighed and paced down the hall, side by side. The tension was leaving them with each step.

"…Sorry," Zack murmured. "For what I said, and for everything else. You're right about it all, but…" Guilt had crept through his soul, reminding him not to take his life for granted—especially not his best friend. Some people struggled their entire lives finding a friend so true, and low and behold, Zack had found his in preschool.

 _It all started with a cookie and a bottle of glue_ , he thought. They ate both that day, together and proudly so until the teacher called their parents.

Cloud gave him a dismissive wave. "Don't bring it up again."

"Do you mean Aerith, or your parents…?"

Cloud paused mid-step, giving his best friend a guarded gaze. "Both."

It took Zack a moment to reply, but the look on Cloud's sullen face gave him more than enough information needed not to push his friend any further. Cloud was tired; he was emotionally diminished of any sense of happiness he'd ever had, all thanks to his parents—and, more importantly, to Zack. As his best friend, he felt guilty for placing such a burden on Cloud, knowing that there was only so much drama one person could take. So, instead of protesting, or finding another topic to discuss, he playfully bumped Cloud's left shoulder with his elbow and said, "Okay."

With an appreciative smile, Cloud whispered, "Thanks."

As they paced, Zack threw an arm around his best friend's shoulder, giving him a lazy hug. "I say we skip today and go grab some grub from that local burger joint."

Cloud actually chuckled at the idea. "For once, I say you're right."

It had only taken them a few minutes to head to the front of the school, all teachers and monitors gone, and as they opened the double doors, Cloud felt another headache from all of his combined woes forming. He saw two, familiar blonds jumping into the car with a troublesome red-haired teen.

Both seniors paused.

Zack was the first to formulate a thought, although he sounded unsure of himself. "Was that…?"

Cloud was nodding. "Uh-huh…"

"…Do we—?"

"Follow them?" Cloud guessed. He blinked. "You know… I'd rather not." He didn't want to know where they were headed.

He'd enough of being everyone's secret keeper, so he just pretended that he didn't see it.

Cloud Strife had enough bullshit to last him a lifetime.

* * *

"Will you two tell me what's going on already?!" Hayner asked in the backseat of Axel's black 2013 DDD. Roxas was in the passenger's seat—tears still threatening to fall from his eyes—and it seemed that he was stuck in… well, he appeared to be—

"He's still in shock," Axel stated, reaching over to pat his head. He didn't even receive a warning glare in response, and Axel tossed him an exhausted glance. "He'll bounce back in a bit." _I hope…_ He felt uneasy seeing the way Roxas was clutching his cellphone, occasionally breathing while he stared straight ahead in deep thought. "His parents are—"

"Don't say it!" Roxas finally shouted, making Axel jerk the wheel in surprise. He glared at his best friend. "Don't…" So much hurt lingered in his voice as he shook his head. " _Please_ , don't…"

Hayner raised a curious brow. It was out of character for Roxas to be so dodgy—and teary eyed. "Don't say what?"

A small grin crept across Axel's face, but it wasn't out of ridicule, more so uneasiness. He'd never seen Roxas like this. "You know he's going to find out anyway, Rox."

"Find out what?" Hayner asked.

Roxas lowered his head, using his bangs to shield the humiliation that displayed in his eyes. "It's embarrassing," was the timid whisper.

Axel had never seen Roxas look so vulnerable before, and it almost baffled him… almost. Instead he said, "Okay, then _you_ tell him." He knew Roxas would feel better if he did. Hayner was his best friend, too. It only made sense to tell him.

"Tell me what?!" Hayner asked, voice rising. He was done with them talking as if he weren't there. "What the heck's going on?!" When the occupants of the car quieted, he shouted, "Well, say something!"

"…My dad might be cheating on my mom," Roxas answered, sounding a bit awkward.

Axel scoffed. "'Might be?'" _You can't even admit it…_

"Shut up!" Roxas demanded, his voice high.

Axel lifted his right hand dismissively. "Fine. Shutting up." He knew Roxas didn't mean to yell at him, that he just didn't want to believe the truth… but he'd have to make him believe.

The car ride grew silent for at least ten minutes while Hayner parted his lips several times to formulate the proper words for the situation. However, after much consideration, he wasn't sure what to actually say to rectify the situation. A 'sorry to hear that' didn't seem appropriate, given the thick tension in the car…

"Where are we headed?" he asked instead.

Axel smirked at him in the rearview mirror. "Roxas says he wants to see actual proof, not a picture."

"You could be wrong," Roxas challenged with a grumble. "It might've just been a bad angle."

Axel nodded cautiously, not wanting to upset his friend. "I _could've_ been wrong, yeah…"

But he hadn't been, not with the pictures he'd sent.

* * *

"Hey Riku?" Sora asked during sixth period. The duo had gym as their last class, and they were pacing around the track field instead of racing each other like Tidus and Wakka. "Have you seen, Roxas?"

"No," he answered.

"I haven't seen him since school started," Sora stated absently. He tilted his head, tossing a quick glance at his friend. "He wasn't at lunch with Namine and Kairi either… I'm kind of worried." He'd missed his opportunity to talk to the red-haired beauty again in favor of trying to find both of his siblings. He'd never seen them both skip at once, and even if Roxas skipped class before, he'd always make it back to school to eat with Hayner, Pence, and Olette at lunch…

 _But Hayner wasn't there either…_

Sora was frowning.

When Riku felt his bangs sticking to his forehead, he realized that perhaps he was in need of a haircut—at least, during the summer. It's no wonder that majority of the girls always kept their hair in ponytails whenever they exercised. It just wasn't his thing to try the style out, though. However, it had taken him two years to grow his hair that particular length and cutting it would be counterproductive to all that waiting…

Maybe in another year, he'd give it a go. "You shouldn't be, Sora. Roxas can take care of himself."

It wouldn't have been the first time that Roxas decided to skip class; however, he usually informed his other half before doing so to avoid Sora's worrying.

Riku gave the younger a simple shrug of his shoulders. "He's probably ditching with Axel again."

Sora placed his hands behind his head as they walked. "Probably…"

Riku sensed some sullenness in Sora's tone, one that made him ask, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"It's not 'nothing,' Sora."

"Ri-ku," Sora whined, frowning at him.

Aqua eyes rolled, feeling a bit of nostalgia. It reminded of him of a time Sora was a toddler, the pout he used to make over the littlest things. "I can read you as well as Cloud and Roxas can. I know you're upset."

Sora already knew this, having had the conversation with the boy before, which is exactly why a loud groan echoed around them. "Yeah, yeah…" He lowered his head as they walked, dropping his arms at his sides. "My… My parents are arguing, is all." It sounded childish to voice at loud; at least, it had in Sora's mind. The reality of the situation was that it hadn't, and Riku wouldn't have picked on him for a family issue, even if he might have thought the statement was juvenile. All Riku knew was that Sora needed someone to talk to.

He'd be there, like always, to listen.

Sora couldn't refrain from frowning at the thought of his family troubles. "I've never seen them so mad before, Riku." _Or maybe I've just been oblivious to it all this time…_

Riku took a moment to choose his words carefully. This subject was sensitive for both of them, in more ways than one of them was letting on. "Have you tried talking to them?"

"They were gone before I woke up," Sora explained. "Roxas told me what happened and I told him about what happened between them last night."

"What did Cloud say?"

Sora scoffed. "He never tells me anything…" He couldn't stop himself from sounding so irritated. "I guess he thinks I can't handle it."

Riku spared him a curious glance. " _Can_ you…?"

Both boys paced in silence for a while. "I… I don't know," Sora finally admitted. "I've never really taken the time to see my parents in a negative light, if that makes sense…"

"It does," Riku said. "Sometimes your mind doesn't want to believe the negatives—"

"And it paints false positives," Sora murmured. He slowly peered up at the clouds, smiling at the sight. All too quickly, his smile faded and there was a troubled look in his eyes. "…What was it like when your parents divorced?"

It was Riku's turn to frown, and he paused mid-step. _Sora…_

Sora caught on to his discomfort and he waved his hands defensively. "Ah! Sorry!" He gestured his head from side to side. "I know that's a touchy subject—!"

"I don't know," Riku answered quietly.

"You…" Sora's brows were furrowing. "Don't know…?"

Riku shrugged, lifting his right hand with the movement. "When they were divorcing, I didn't have time to feel anything," Riku stated. He slowly began walking again, and Sora followed after him. "It was finalized before any of my brothers and I even knew about it. So, the day my dad moved out was the same day we all got separated." Sora couldn't even remember what Riku's brothers looked like because there were no pictures of them at Riku's house, but he did recall that whenever he'd visit before the divorce, they were rarely seen, and so was Riku's father…

Aqua eyes met blue ones. "They came home," Riku explained. "They sat us down, explained what happened, and then my dad made my brothers pack. We didn't have time to react, Sora. We just went with it and never looked back." _Until today…_

"Riku…" Sora couldn't find the correct sympathies to voice.

Riku chuckled spitefully, scratching the back of his neck. "You know? They didn't even worry about a custody battle; they just agreed that dad was taking my brothers and my mom was taking me…"

The news baffled Sora, and he wondered why his best friend was just now telling him about the minor, heartbreaking details. "W-why not?"

"I was always my mom's favorite," Riku answered absently. "And I could tell that my dad preferred Sephiroth and my other brothers." He pretended to shrug off how much the statement affected him. "I think it was because they were older and he didn't really have to filter anything around them like he did me. He was always the type of man that just preferred older children rather than younger ones." _Makes me wonder why he bothered to have any if he knew he'd have to wait it out…_

"Makes sense I guess," Sora mused. _In a twisted way…_ "You were only six… you never told me how it really happened back then." The younger teen was giving Riku a serious gaze. "You just said they were getting divorced." He shook his head slowly. "You never said it all happened in _one_ day, Riku. Why'd you leave that part out?" Sora was such an oblivious child that he hadn't fully questioned Riku that day at school after the boy had told him.

"I didn't _want_ to tell you all the details," Riku admitted. "Or anyone… It was my business."

Sora detected his best friend's embarrassment, frowning at the feeling. "You know I'd _never_ judge you, or your family, Riku... I've known you since we were _two_. I might not be able to read you as good as you can read me, but I've always been able to tell when you're felling uncomfortable and annoyed."

Riku almost chuckled, flicking the younger in the forehead. "That's because growing up _you_ were usually the reason behind those emotions. You worried me a lot—and Cloud, too." He recalled an incident when Sora was three and he'd just learned how to battle the stairs by himself. He almost would've fallen if it hadn't been for the silver-haired child, who'd caught him, and was quick to scold him afterwards for trying to _hop_ his way down. There was also the time when they were seven that Sora was learning how to swim and nearly drowned trying to jump into the deeper end, and Cloud had to perform CPR…

Sora was the poster child for being rescued back then, the little duckling of his family and friends, until Ven had come along.

He didn't miss the title.

Upon hearing Riku's words, Sora cast him an indebted glance. "Oh yeah…" He chortled, using his index finger to scratch his chin. "Almost forgot about all my near death experiences." Riku certainly hadn't, secretly thinking about several more.

"…Hey, Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Now that I'm thinking about it," Sora spoke up. "I don't think I've seen your father _since_ you were six." There were times when he'd come over to Riku's house after the divorce and see him speaking to the man over the phone, but _never_ in person.

Riku scoffed at the statement. "You and me both."

Sora felt more curious about the situation now. "Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz and Sephiroth… do they visit you?" He'd never seen them visit either, and he was over nearly every day now.

"…No." He'd said it with such a pessimistic tone, alerting Sora of a long contained grudge that was just now being displayed.

Riku never talked about his parent's divorce.

 _You'd think I would've caught on by now… Does this make me a terrible friend or an oblivious one—or maybe it's both?_ "…You okay?"

Aqua eyes glanced at the ground, and quiet steps slowly declined until they came to a slow halt. Eventually Riku gazed at his best friend, and Sora saw a peculiar form of abandonment lingering in his expression. "Sure," the older teen whispered softly.

Sora pressed his lips together as he scrutinized Riku's face. It would've been foolish to speak any further on the subject—to give his condolences, knowing Riku wouldn't want to hear it. He asked, "Wanna go get some ice cream after school?"

Riku flashed him a grateful smile. "Sea Salt?"

Sora's grin matched his while he gestured with his head for reassurance. "Of course."

"All right." Once they'd been called back into the locker rooms by Coach Cid, and after they'd changed back into their regular clothes, they headed down the busy school hall, bypassing their classmates.

"Man, I love it when school ends but _geez_!" Sora groaned. "It's like we need a traffic light in the hall just to make it out alive!" He carefully grabbed Riku's arm and inched closer to him in order to sidestep some giggling schoolgirls. "Look-look, Riku! The Porsches just went by!" He was definitely pouting. "They deserve speeding tickets," he murmured to himself.

Riku couldn't stop himself from chuckling. "You look at people as cars," he said in amusement. "You're so weird, Sora."

 _Am not..._ Sora fought the urge to stick his tongue out. "You look at them as nobodies."

"They are to me," Riku stated, shrugging. He brushed past some people who were chatting at their lockers. "Because I don't know their names."

"That's because you don't bother to remember," Sora reminded. He carefully tugged the silver hook on the back of Riku's backpack as the silver-haired boy paced ahead. It was the only safe way to navigate the hectic halls and Riku never seemed to mind.

No one was dumb enough to bump into him.

After they finally managed to exit the building, Sora noticed that Cloud's car was gone. "Huh…" He sounded perplexed. "That's weird."

Farther off, he saw Tifa conversing with Leon and Yuffie, but he didn't see Zack at his usual either.

"Guess Cloud's not taking us to the ice cream parlor," Sora stated. He followed beside Riku down the stairs and over the school lawn.

"It's only a few blocks," Riku stated. _Both of them gone?_ He knew something was off. _Wonder if it's about their parent's fight…_

Sora's eyes scanned the area on last time before he nodded and shrugged. "Yeah…" _Roxas, Cloud… where are you?_

* * *

On the other side of town, Axel had pulled over, debating on what to do next. Roxas hadn't quite gathered enough evidence to solidify his father being a cheater, even after following him around all day. "…He never kissed her." _Again…_ His father had his lips latched onto the woman's neck in the photo Axel had sent him.

Hayner released a low sigh, rolling his eyes at the announcement. "He still went around town with her." _They've definitely got a thing going on…_

"But they didn't _kiss_ ," Roxas stated. _Again…_ There was a petulant look in his eyes, like he was either angered by Hayner for siding against him, or upset with himself for not wanting to call his father a 'cheater.' "They just hugged is all…"

"Eh…" Axel face-palmed. "Look, I get that you want this to be a dream, Rox—I really do… but I need you to think logically for a sec, alright?"

"Logically, this isn't real," Roxas replied. "None of it is."

"Roxas—"

"It doesn't seem fair," Roxas argued. "I…" He combed his hand through his hair, shaking his head. "I need more proof."

Axel stared at his best friend long and hard, knowing there was only one way to convince him of the life changing news. "…I have an idea." He clicked his teeth, driving away. "But you guys won't like it."

They'd get a real photo all right… but Roxas might be scarred for life.

 _Seeing is believing_ , Axel thought bitterly as he started the car. _Time for a show…_

…

 **A/N:** Of course you all know where this is going. :] There's no lemon scene, if that's what you're thinking. This fic isn't rated M because of those. It's rated M because of other situations so bear that in mind. I was playing birth by sleep and the line that Aqua said after Zack spoke to her about Terra had me thinking "You know what? It almost makes me jealous, too." I wanted this chapter to be strictly about the male friendships and link it back to the actual cheating scandal. It's a calm before the storm type for thing. There's plenty of Sora and Kairi scenes in the next chapter, but just remember it's slow romance. Don't expect kisses and 'Nyya! I love yo!. We're soul mates; let's bone and get married!' I hate those type of fics lol

Feel free to press a button below if you'd like or review or whatever else suits you. Thanks to those who waited on an update and who've been reading!

-AJ

 **Reply to guest review:** Hey there! No, you don't sound pushy at all. I know it takes me a while to update. ;[ Thanks for reading this and no, I haven't given up on it.


End file.
